The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
'Eiyuu Densetsu: Ao no Kiseki '(英雄伝説 碧の軌跡) is the fifth instalment in the Kiseki series and the second game of the Crossbell arc. Synopsis Setting Plot Prologue - Traces of D ''Ao no Kiseki ''begins several months after the ending of ''Zero no Kiseki. ''Crossbellan politician Hartmann and his secretary Earnest Reis had fled to Erebonia, only to be exiled. They ultimately found shelter in the former D∴G Cult lodge of Altair, the westernmost city of Calvard. The political turbulance in Crossbell led to the formation of a special investigation group, consisting of Special Support Section (S.S.S) leader Lloyd Bannings, Crossbell Guardian Force lieutenant Noël Seeker, Crossbell Police Department chief inspector Alex Dudley and A-rank bracer Arios MacLaine, all equipped with the new ENIGMA II tactical orbment. Halfway through the lodge, the team discovers the two political refugees arguing: Hartmann expresses his willingness to turn himself in, but gets dragged away by Earnest and the team is stopped in their tracks by the archaisms cult leader Joachim Gunther left behind. The battle results in a cave in, separating Lloyd and Noel from Dudley and Arios. They agree to meet each other at the end of the lodge and each group goes their way. With Dudley and Arios hindered by ten more archaisms, the first to catch up with the refugees are Lloyd and Noel. In an attempt to attain "true awakening" like his master Joachim, Earnest takes an overdose of red gnosis and demonises. Dudley and Arios catch up and together they manage to hold off Earnest, whose consciousness is steadily fading. Lloyd tries to keep Earnest as sane as possible until the unexpected arrival of the Gralsritter's fifth Dominion, Kevin Graham. With the power of the Stigma and the Septian Church's Testaments, Kevin manages to subvert Earnest back into his human form. Back in Altair, Dudley expresses his dissatisfaction with Kevin's sudden appearance. Kevin explains his actions in Crossbell are closely guarded by archbishop Eralda, who is known to loathe the Gralsritter's methods, and only showed up because he owed Arios a favour. As Kevin sees Lloyd and Noël off, Gralsritter squire Ries Argent returns from shopping. Kevin suggests he rather joins Ries during her stay in Crossbell, after which she reminds him of Eralda. Kevin's hunch that Crossbell's alias of "City of Sins" might live up to its name soon and asks her to resort to their 'trump card' if anything happens. On the Transcontinental Railway train bound for Crossbell, Noel entrusts Lloyd with how her personality reflects the strict parenting of her father Ozma Seeker, who died during an accident in S. 1194. Before long, they arrive on Crossbell Station where KeA comes running toward Lloyd, followed by section chief Sergei Lou, fellow S.S.S member Elie MacDowell, Noel's sister Fran Seeker and Testaments leader Łazy Hemisphere. Sergei reveals to Lloyd that Noël and Łazy will be joining the S.S.S for its restart in the second half of S.1204. Chapter 1 - Omen: A New Daily Life Lloyd and Elie introduce Noël and Łazy to the S.S.S's way of working. After waving goodbye to KeA, who was playing with friends at Central Square, the S.S.S moves to the Crossbell Police Department for their request to confirm whether Lechter Arundel is indeed in Crossbell and reveal who he really is. Grace, whom they bump into in the Back Street, claims she last saw Lechter in the Dragon's Old Restaurant. Rather than keep himself concealed, Lechter welcomed the S.S.S and introduced them to the chef of the restaurant. During the chef's talk, Lechter had disappeared. The S.S.S ultimately found him in the casino. They managed to verify details of his stay before their talk was interrupted by Shirley Orlando, member of the Red Constellation jaeger corps. She bit in Lloyd's earlobe and subjected Elie to sexual harassment, only to disappear without a trace alongside Lechter. A phone call from Sergei directed the S.S.S toward the Crossbell Police Academy. Noël's suggestion to go by foot to fulfil the monster extermination quest led them to an encounter with Sigmund Orlando, the Red Constellation leader. He challenging Lloyd to count the number of passengers on the passing train and compliments him for answering correctly, asserting him that these sharp eyes will keep him alive on the battlefield. After Sigmund leaves, the S.S.S find the monsters they were supposed to exterminate shredded to pieces and assume that they, too, had a run in with Sigmund. Chapter 2 - West Zemuria Trade Conference Politics. Intermission - A Brief Respite Beach scenes. Chapter 3 - Flux: Carnival of Beasts Where did they come from? Chapter 4 - Crossbell's Fate The most intense thing of things ever. Fragments - Beyond the Paradise of Lies They see me ridin' . Finale - And Yet, It's Us Why did this have to end (this way). Development References Category:Games